


Useful And Sweet Things To Do To Your Favorite Hero

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Bucky has realized that he might be in love with Tony Stark.He wanted to show it by talking about it to him, or doing something sweet and nice to him that would be more than a friendly thing but less than a marry me thing. Like taking him on a date or giving him a gift.He had many ideas. And yet, somehow, out of all of them, this was the one he choose to do.





	Useful And Sweet Things To Do To Your Favorite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was something different before but once again i changed my mind about something i had written and decided to do another thing. i was searching about Sweet Things To Do To Your Girlfriend.
> 
> in a way, this wasn't on the list i read about sweet things to do, but there was something on it that inspired me and bam! this was born.
> 
> prompt of today: doing something sweet

Tony knew how to fight, in a way. He wouldn’t be an Avenger if he didn’t.

He wanted to do something nice and sweet for him and no idea he had seemed better than this one.

“I’m a failure,” Tony stated. “You’re wasting your time.”

It was meant as a joke. Bucky knew.

“You’re not,” but he disagreed. “Your body is a weapon. You just gotta figure how to use it.”

It wasn’t a love confession. Not a bouquet or a date.

But it’d be useful.

It felt as sweet as saying ‘I love you’ to him, if not more.


End file.
